The love of a shooting star
by Aino Hoshi-chan
Summary: After 5 years Minako and Yaten meet each other again and their feelings for each other come back to serfice! But the situation is different... their lives have changed a lot and new obstacles come to their way. Will they be able to live the normal life they always wanted together or they will be seperated once again?
1. Chapter 1 The love of a shooting star

**The love of a shooting star**

Hello! This is my first Fanfic! It is about one of my favourite couple of Sailor Moon! Minako & Yaten! Aahh a Note! The song which Minako is singing is my fandub of the Three Lights' song Nagareboshi he!

Enjoy it!

* * *

Minako approached the piano and started singing, like she always does, but that day it wasn't just a rehearsal, it was for a special person, her biggest love, those green eyes she had never forgotten, even after the passage of five years. "You shine so brightly just like a tiny star" her voice had abnormally a sad tone "Your honest smile warms deap my heart" suddenly tears poured out to her cheeks " I will cherish it forever, everlasting starlight" her hands were shaking as she was playing the piano "Those silent days ago I did not protect you..i could only hold my faithful tears I feel the pain in my soul, I won't forget you sweetheart" The door opened and a man started singing along with Minako, while walking through the big and empty concert hall with an anticipating pace "Search for your love, crystal of the universe…search for your love, I beg you not to cry…search for your love, I really want to hold you close to me" He stood right in front of her, as she stood up from the piano, with her one hand touching the piano in a fearsome way and her eyes wide open. She didn't believe it was true, she didn't want to believe it wasn't. He hugged and kissed her with the most passionate kiss…"Yaten" the girl whispered "Yes Mina I came back. All those years I couldn't forget you"

-"But why? … I mean are you going to live here forever?... What about your duty as a sailor?"

-"I can't live as sailor senshi for my whole life Mina …I can't sacrifice my life, Seiya's life or Taiki's life! We can't leave everything behind in order to save a princess who doesn't really care about us! My dream is to live like a normal singer… my dream is to be with you forever."

-"But wasn't you who had so much faith in your princess, when everyone had lost their hopes?"

-"I just… ah! It's hard to explain... You know what? I am very tired and very hungry."

-"Do you want to come to my house and eat some lunch?"

-"I would love it, sweetheart "

Minako and Yaten left the concert hall and head to Minako's car, they couldn't wait to be alone, but they knew that it would be an uneasy moment, they hadn't seen each other for a very long time, their lives had surely changed and maybe they had met their fated one. Minako turned on the volume of the radio in the hope of she would stop thinking about Yaten's lover. On the next seat Yaten was looking the streets of Tokyo… they had changed so much, maybe Minako had changed too, maybe she wasn't this sweet star-chaser in love girl she used to be, maybe her feelings for him had changed…"Maybe…

"We've reached our destination" Minako said with a warm smile.

"This is your house?!...It's so pretty" Yaten said "You really have done a wonderful work with the decoration!

-Haha i 've always had a great taste of things!

-Yes you have!

-Today's menu is Tempura udon noodles and after meal tea with wagashi. I am able to please my guest?.

-MMMM it tastes delicious Mina! Please tell me about your life, I heard you become a very successful pop idol!"

-Yes I am very happy I made my dream come true!

-I am very happy... I am able to see you again!

Yaten enclose Minako into his arms and kissed her with desire, he wanted Minako so badly, he couldn't help himself. They were so close, that Minako was feeling Yaten's hot breath on her skin. He looked into her deep blue angelic eyes...he had never felt that feeling for anyone.

Yaten grabbed Minako to his arms and as their eyes agreed they went to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and as he got on top of her this feeling of wanting her, of needed her... made him lose control! They made love!


	2. Chapter 2 Memories of the past

The bright morning daylight opened Minako-chan's eyes violently. She looked at Yaten and memories came back to life.

"That day I was just trying to accomplish my dream'', she thought as she remembered her encounter with Yaten at the audition five years ago.

-"What are you doing here?"

-"What are you doing here, Yaten Kun? You aren't participating in the audition, are you? "

-"It is ok for you to do this sort of stuff? Does everyone know?" Yaten asked in an almost threatening way.

-"Y… Yes they know. They told me to come"

-"What? Did you think about the situation you are in? Don't you care what happens to your planet?"

-"I know",

-"If you know, why are you here?

-"Because"

-"You girls astonish me! You are all trash"

-"Wait! This is my dream!", mina said. She couldn't take Yaten's attitude anymore, she loved singing as much as she loved being a senshi... why couldn't he understand?

-"What?"

-"To… To realize your dream is important!"

-"Do you think your dream is more important than your duty as a soldier?"

"That moment I was trying to do my best, not to let my friends down. I performed with my strongest will" That was all she could thing about while auditioning, how her friend were always by her side and her love for singing. She was determined to accomplish all her goals, she hoped, she could do it all!

Yaten went to talk to Mina after the audition. He was surprised by her will. She was an excellent singer and a great senshi. "Hey Minako…How can you push it ahead?" he asked almost looking up to her.

-"Because I want to respond to everyone's wish!"

-"Everyone's?"

-"Yes. Usagi-chan told me, "Don't forget my dream because it's such a time!'' My dream is everyone's dream. Everyone's dream is my dream."

Mina looked so happy knowing everybody loved and supported her. Her voice was calm and soft that made Yaten dream of a world he could pursue a normal life, too.

-"We are allowed to dream of something besides our duty as a sailor, right? Have we lost the ability to do so?"

-"Yaten Kun"

-"She is close, but she hasn't appeared. We think we're missing something."

-"You are not lacking anything! You guys shine, Yaten-Kun! You shine more than anyone else!" Minako said with a hesitant tone on her voice.

-"Mina… thanks for trying to cheer me up", he said finally smiling.

-"Yaten-Kun…no…Yaten!'' Minako's eyes sparkled as she looked at Yaten's face with such kindness and concern. ''I just don't want to see you sad, it hurts to know that you are concerned!"

Yaten touched Minako's red cheek

-"Mina"

-"What, I turned into red again?" she chuckled.

Yaten responded with a warm kiss in her cheek.

-"We should go out sometime"

After these words he left the room knowing that his feelings for Minako had turned into love.

A mutual love…


	3. Chapter 3 The heartless Starlight

Minako head to the window and look at the bright sky, as she was doing before Yaten's return to see his face in the stars…

Those days she was crying, but now she was smiling happily thinking that her one true love came back.

Her eyes were shining, she wanted to keep this happiness forever, she wished she could freeze the time.

"Mina… Ohayoo"

-"Ohayoo gosaimasu Yaten" You know…There is something I want to ask you about… tomorrow evening I will give a concert in Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space…And…If you don't have anything in mind…I would like you to come and see my performance…"Minako said while her cheeks had a rose red color

-"You know I always loved your voice and I was sure that you would be an amazing performer one day! But now I have to go I will see you later bye!"

-"Ya…" Minako sighed, before she realized, the man ran away, just a night after their first love! And he didn't make it clear of he would come to see her performance!

"Like always, he disappears without a word" Minako said silently and then she burst out to tears! Maybe that was the last time he would see him… "No this isn't our last meeting! …He said he will see me later!...I know he will!...He said he loves me!" But her tears didn't stop pouring!

-"Mina!" said a familiar voice

-"Artemis!"

-"Mina, were you crying?"

-"Ehm…No..Why?" Minako replied while she was trying to dry her tears…

-"You know you're late! Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan and Mako-chan are waiting for you in the crown café!

-"I totally forgot it! You should have reminded me sooner!"

-"Don't worry ,they are used to it"!

-"Artemis! I thought you support me"! Minako chuckled"

-"You should have left by now!" Artemis replied

-"Let's go Artemis!"

-"Mina wait! You forgot your ribbon!"

-"Thanks Artemis! Come on let's go!"

The golden haired woman along with her cat Artemis took a drive to the cafeteria "The Crown" Even though her feelings were completely destroyed after the flee of Yaten, she knew that a talk with her old good friends would made her happier!

"Mi-na-ko – chan!"

-"Ohayoo Usagi-chan"! Minna!

-"Ohayoo gosaimasu Minako-chan!" The girls replied

-"Minako-chan, are you ready for your big performance?" Ami said

-"I'm so excited! But I'm nervous too. I'm afraid that I will forgot the lyrics or something…"  
-"No Minako-chan, you have borned to sing! Everything will be perfect. Don't worry"

-"Thanks for supporting me, Mako-chan! "

-"Minako-chan, give your best!"

-"Arigatoo Usagi-chan"

-"So, is this the reason you were crying?" The senshi of the fire asked

-"What?!" The rest of the girls replied

-"Minna there is something I want to talk about, Minako continued, something that worries me…to tell the truth…But…No I shouldn't hesitate, you are my best friends and I should tell you everything. Yesterday night I saw one of my ex-boyfriends, a man I was in love for many years and he was in love with me too, but because of the circumstances we broke up and that was very painful for both of us!" Teardrops made her eyes misty "We went to my house and made love for the very first time, he was so kind! He said he couldn't live without me and then the next morning he disappeared! I asked him if he would like to come to see my performance, but the only thing he said was that I have a good voice"

-"Minako I… I had no idea!"

-"It's okay Rei-chan, I guess I was so fool to believe him ,I guess he just played with me, those words he said were nothing but lies!"

-"Minako-chan I'm sure he really loves you! He might have something to do this morning!"

Usagi tried to hug Minako to calm her down, but her pain was so big, it was really hard for Minako to forget the heartless act of, once thought, love of her live.

-"But now you have to pull yourself together! Don't forget you have to give your best this night! So let's smile again because this sad face doesn't suit you!" Ami said.

-" Minako left the cafeteria, but her friends couldn't stop worrying for her!

-"Usagi-chan…This guy…Could it be Alan?"

- "I really don't know Ami-chan"

-"I think I know the man who broke Minako's heart again" Makoto repied.


	4. Chapter 4 Minako's thoughts

Minako was walking the streets of Tokyo, before going to the concert hall, but her mind was full of thoughts. Her thoughts weren't about her work, as usually, they were about a certain person who had come unexpectedly into her life once again. She was wondering if she did the right thing to tell the truth to her friends... she remembered how they had warned her about his personality, when she was first dating with Yaten.

They had told her that he doesn't really care for love, he was just playing along and soon or later he would broke her heart. But she didn't believe them. She had kept saying that he really loves her and so does she. The truth was that, even though he was very dedicated to his duty as a sailor senshi, he always had time for her, but in the end when Galaxia had been defeated he ran away with the rest of the Starlights. His last words were that, one day he would see her again, their relationship wasn't over. Those words were coming back to her mind all the time he was gone, she tried many times to forget about their last brief conversation, to forget about him... And now that she thought she had done it, he came again, out of the blue, to turn her life upside down, to remind her how much she loves him…

She were supposed to be angry at him... why had he left her? Why would he come back now? But no she couldn't be angry at him no matter how hard she tried, Minako was hoping that she would see him again, although her friends kept telling her not to believe a word he said ,he broke her heart once and he will do it again.

Minako sighed "I guess, my friends were right, I shouldn't give Yaten a second change!"

She checked her watch. The time had passed. She took the bus to the concert hall with a cup of coffee in her right hand.


	5. Chapter 5 The concert (Final chapter)

When Minako arrived at the concert hall, she headed immediately to her changing room, she always used to talk with the stuff but that night was different she just wanted to go to her house in order to relax, after all it was a tiring day, but she couldn't let her fans down.

She wore her yellow lace short dress together with a yellow-topaz golden necklace. She checked herself on the mirror for the last time, she took a deep breath and promise to herself to forget the morning incident, after she put her make up on she wore her yellow high-heels and moved to the stage

"Let's get over with it" She whispered

Together with a shiny light, Minako entered the stage and her fans shouted

"Everyone, How are you?" "Are you ready to hear my songs?"

She started singing all her biggest hits Setsunakkute ii, Ai no Megami no how to love, Anata no yume wo mite wa

But then it was time or the Route Venus, her favorite song, Yaten's song she wrote it to express her love to him

"This is the last song for tonight; I hope you are having a great time. This song is my favorite of all because I have written it for a certain someone" Minako said with misty eyes

Sono DOA akete  
nokori jikanna  
Suikomareteku  
Hitomi wo agete  
Massugu mitsume  
Saigo no KISU wo shite  
Arukidashite ne

Everyone was singing along with her, what she felt was happiness, a bittersweet happiness

HONTO wa Kaze ga  
Chigireru-kurai  
Kokoro ga hikitometeru  
Michi wa wakareru no ne  
Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta  
Anata no eranda  
Shiroi RUUTO  
Sobieru mirai  
Mayowanaide

Her body was moving according to the music's rhythm

Umi ga hirogaru  
Kaze ga yurete-kuru  
Sukoshi samui KEDO  
Hashiri-dashite  
Anata no KOTO  
Wasurenaide  
Ichiban ai-shiteru  
Tsurai kedo  
KOKO kara miteru  
Sabaku no yoake wo

Minako was smiling to her audience, when a long grey ponytail grabbed her attention

"Could it be?" she thought "No it's impossible, I may saw an illusion" and she continued singing

Sono mado akete  
Anata no jikan  
Hajimatte-yuku  
Mabuta wo tojite  
Shite hoshikatta  
Saigo no yoru no KISU  
Oboete-ite ne

HONTO wa Sora ga  
Kuzureru-kurai  
Kokoro ga naite iru  
Michi wa betsubetsu na no  
Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta  
Watashi no eranda  
Aoi RUUTO  
Sobieru mirai  
Wasurenaide

Asa ga hajimaru  
Hito ga ugokidasu  
Sukoshi kowai KEDO  
Arukidashite

Watashi no KOTO  
Wasurenaide  
Ichiban ai shiteru  
Kurushii kedo  
KOKO kara miteru  
Sabaku no yoake o

The concert has come to an end! Thank you so much for being here, you all mean so much to me! I love you guys!

After the audience left, Minako also left the stage and went to her changing room, she wore her everyday clothes a t-shirt, her favorite pair of jeans, a jacket and she went to the building's park to go to her house

-"Mina wait" A sweet yet familiar voice said "I think I own you an apology!"

-"Yaten… It can't be!" The blond girl said totally surprised

_"Mina, you were so great in your performance, I knew you had an absolutely gorgeous voice, but now you voice is more matured and you looked confident. I guess, you really had changed all this years"

-"You watched my performance?" Minako tried not to let her tears fell

-"Of course, I couldn't miss it because Mina…"he hesitated

-"You left so quickly in the morning, so I thought you wouldn't like to see me again!" she said

"Mina I'm so sorry, I know this was very stupid, but I run away, because I wasn't so sure if I could continue living in this planet, you had your life, your career, your friends while I had nothing and so I preferred to leave…I am such a coward" Yaten tried not to gaze at her beautiful eyes.

-"No Yaten, you aren't "Minako responded

-" I am, but I thought that it was unfair of me to leave without saying anything, so I came to your concert in order to say goodbye, but when I saw you singing… I couldn't leave you. I love you Mina, I always did and I will always do, I want to spend the rest of our lives together, right here on your side" He took his hands around her neck

-" I love you too Yaten" Minako lifted her head

Yaten pressed his lips against hers, at first their kiss was sweet and caring but after they wanted for more, she hugged his waist closer to his body without stop kissing him until Yaten parted away for a breath

-"I won't leave you ever again my Venus"

-"Please don't! My shouting star"

And then their lips met again

* * *

This is the last chapter! I would love to hear critics for the ending. Thank you so much for your support!


End file.
